Naruto, une autre histoire
by dragonarcenciel
Summary: l'histoire de naruto vue d'une autre façon futur Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Naruto, une autre histoire

Commentaire : comme le dit le titre, c'est l'histoire de Naruto mais vu d'un autre oeil. Il y aura des ressemblances mais aussi de grandes différences. C'est ma première fic vraiment sérieuse. Alors soyez indulgent.

Chapitre 1

Nous sommes à Konoha, un village de ninja caché par une forêt très dense. Un jour, il fut attaqué par l'un des neufs démons qui existent. Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Les adultes se battirent pour protéger leur village. Ils essayaient de gagner du temps pour que leur hokage puisse vaincre le démon. Celui ci préparait un Jutsu très puissant qui réduirait le démon pratiquement à néant. Quand il fut enfin prêt, il s'agenouilla sur un sceau qu'il avait dessiné, un bébé dans les bras. Il commença à dégager son chakra et plaça l'enfant au centre du sceau. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il enclencha le jutsu. Le démon, qui avait été affaibli par les ninjas, fut touché par cette attaque. Mais il n'en mourut pas. Son corps fut réduit à néant, mais pas son esprit. Le Jutsu l'emprisonna cependant et l'attira dans le corps de l'enfant se trouvant au centre du sceau. Le bébé se trouva donc changé en cage vivante pour le démon. L'hokage, affaiblit, se tourna vers son prédécesseur qui l'avait rejoint et lui tendit l'enfant.

- Protégez le... Qu'il soit considéré comme le héros qui sauva le village...

Ce furent les derniers mots de l'hokage. Il s'écroula au sol, sans vie. Le Jutsu qu'il avait employé ne pouvait être réalisé qu'en échange de la vie de son utilisateur. Il avait sacrifié sa vie et celle de l'enfant pour sauver le village. Le vieil hokage regarda celui qui avait prit sa place avec tristesse. L'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras était endormi, paisible. Mais il remarqua alors quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être là. Quelque chose d'anormal. Il souleva doucement le drap dans lequel le bébé était enroulé pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais il constata avec horreur que c'était vrai. Parmis les cheveux blonds déjà présent sur la tête du nouveau né, deux oreilles de renard avait trouvé leur place. Et en plus de cela, une petite queue de renard s'était enroulé autour de son petit corps, trouvant son origine dans ses reins. Le Jutsu n'avait pas été correctement utilisé. Le démon prisonnier avait réussi à s'imposer sur le corps de son geôlier. La vie de cet enfant ne serait jamais celle qu'il aurait pu avoir. Que faire maintenant ? Pouvait il laisser cet enfant grandir comme n'importe lequel ? L'hokage soupira et retourna dans ses appartements en donnant l'ordre de soigner les blessés et d'enterrer les morts. Il retourna à son bureau et regarda l'enfant.

- Naruto... Je me demande ce que sera ta vie avec cette malédiction...

Malédiction. C'était bien le mot utilisé pour ce qui arrivait à ce bébé. Avec cette apparence, les villageois pourront ils l'accepter ? Même si le village avait été sauvé grâce à lui, est ce qu'ils pourront empêcher leur haine pour le démon de s'abattre sur cet enfant ? Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul. Dès le lendemain, il fut dit à tous les villageois les derniers voeux de l'hokage. Naruto devait être vu comme le héros qui avait sauvé le village en acceptant le démon en lui. Mais malheureusement, dans la tête des gens, il en fut tout autre. Mais personne n'osant rien dire devant l'hokage. L'enfant grandit donc dans les appartements de troisième hokage. Il n'avait que lui pour l'instant. Il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds à l'extérieur. L'hokage voulait repousser ce moment au maximum. Mais...

Quatre ans après l'attaque

Naruto venait de quitter le domaine de l'hokage. Vêtu d'un kimono blanc, il se promenait dans le village, souriant et découvrant le monde. Sa queue de renard remuait doucement, signe de sa joie, tout comme ses oreilles qui semblaient vouloir entendre tous les bruits possible. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait, qu'il voyait autre chose que quatre murs. Il regardait partout. Tout ses gens qui l'entouraient, tout ses bruits qu'il entendait, cela donnait une certaine vie à ce village. En parlant des villageois, ceux ci regardaient l'enfant démon avec haine et répulsion. Le quatrième hokage, mort pour le village, avait souhaité que l'enfant soit aimé et vu comme un héros. Mais comment ce gamin... non, pas un gamin... un démon. Oui, comment ce démon pouvait il être un héros ? Jamais. Il était le renard, celui qui avait détruit leur village. Oui, les villageois de Konoha haïssaient cet enfant qui n'avait nullement décidé de ce qu'il était. Naruto s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé s'il était normal que l'homme qui l'avait élevé n'avait pas les mêmes oreilles et queue que lui. Mais en voyant les gens qui l'entouraient, il comprit qu'il était le seul. Mais il ne remarqua pas leurs regards haineux et dégoûtés. Il s'approcha alors d'un marchant de glace. Il sourit et demanda, avec toute l'innocence des enfants, s'il pouvait en avoir une. Mais...

- Dégage, je ne sers pas les démons.

Naruto le regarda alors sans comprendre. Et quand il vit la colère dans les yeux du marchand, il prit peur et préféra s'en aller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme lui avait parlé si méchamment. Il avait été très poli dans sa demande, comme l'hokage le lui avait appris. Il continua de marcher dans le village, sa joie quelque peu ébranlée. Il s'approcha d'un autre magasin, mais n'osa pas y entrer. Il regarda de loin les gens qui y entraient et en sortaient avec leurs enfants. L'un deux croisa d'ailleurs son regard. un petit garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que le corbeau. Naruto le regarda de loin, ne sachant s'il devait lui sourire ou se cacher. Mais le petit garçon fut entraîné par une magnifique jeune femme qui devait sûrement être sa mère. Il partit avec elle, un sourire sur le visage. Le petit blond le regarda partir le coeur douloureux. Il comprit alors ce qui lui avait manqué jusqu'à présent. La présence de sa maman. Il se souvenait avoir souvent demandé à l'hokage où elle était. Mais celui ci lui avait répondu qu'elle était partie au ciel avec son papa et qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir. Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto ne remarqua pas l'homme dans son dos. Il se sentit alors soulevé par le col de son kimono. Il se débattit pour retrouver le sol, mais seul un coup de poing dans le ventre le récompensa. Le souffle coupé, il regarda l'homme et remarqua un attroupement autour d'eux.

Quand l'hokage le vit revenir couvert de bleus et de coupures, il sentit la colère le prendre. Il calma ses pleurs et le soigna. Il décida de rassembler le conseil et une nouvelle loi apparut dans le village. Tout ceux qui oserait s'en prendre physiquement à Naruto ou qui oserait parler du démon renard, se verrait exécuter sur le champs. Cependant, depuis ce jour, Naruto n'osa plus jamais quitter sa chambre. Malgré les encouragements de l'hokage ou même toutes les paroles qu'il put lui offrir, rien n'y fit. Le petit garçon ne sortit plus dans le village. Pour les villageois, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Jamais. Les années passèrent et on oublia l'enfant. Bien sur, personne n'oublia l'attaque du démon Kyuubi, ni le fait qu'il était prisonnier à l'intérieur d'un garçon du village. Mais plus personne ne le vit plus jamais. Du moins... jusqu'à ce qu'un autre petit garçon ouvre par mégarde la porte d'une chambre qui renfermait le plus grand secret du village...

Six ans après l'attaque

Naruto était assis sur le lit de la chambre qu'on lui avait offert. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale. Depuis l'accident, il avait peur du monde extérieur. Il aurait pu le surmonter, trouver la force de lutter contre cette haine et vivra à la lumière malgré sa différence. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé qu'il lui donnait envie de se battre pour ça. Non, rien ne le relier au monde extérieur. Et quand on a aucune raison de se battre, alors la lutte est perdue avant même d'avoir commencée. C'est pourquoi, malgré tous les encouragements de l'Hokage, il refusait de sortir. Il préférait se terrer dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Cependant, sa tranquillité allait bientôt être perturbée.

Une jeune garçon de six ans déambulait dans les couloirs. Il avait été escorté auprès de l'Hokage après avoir assisté à l'assassinat de l'entièreté de son clan. Il avait non seulement vu sa famille se faire tuer sous ses yeux, mais en plus l'assassin en question n'était autre que son frère aîné. L'hokage avait écouté son récit, observant longuement ses yeux vides et encore troublé par la peur et le massacre auquel il avait assisté. Il lui avait proposé de rester dans sa demeure le temps qu'il se remette et l'enfant avait accepté, encore trop perturber pour vraiment réfléchir. Donc maintenant, il marchait, ou plutot errait dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait tout perdu en l'espace d'une nuit. Il était maintenant seul. Il voulait disparaître. Oui, se fondre dans le noir et disparaitre aux yeux de tous. Ainsi, plus rien n'arriverait. Comme si sa demande avait été entendu, il arriva dans un couloir où la lumière semblait être inexistance. Il s'y dirigea donc, voulant que les ténébres le dévorent. Il continua à avancer et arriva devant une porte. C'est comme si l'obscurité sortait de cette pièce. Comme si elle renfermait trop d'ombres pour elle seul et que celles ci devaient sortir pour trouver leur place. Il hésita un moment avant de finalement lever la main et d'ouvrir la porte. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce, il découvrit une chambre. Il entra donc et referma la porte. Il se sentait mieux ici. Comme si les ténèbres pouvaient apaiser son âme meurtrie. Il marcha vers le lit et s'y assit. C'est là qu'il la vit. Une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle même au centre du matelat. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant. Quelqu'un occupait donc cette chambre ? Mais pourquoi ce noir alors ? La personne sembla à son tour se rendre compte de sa présence et redressa la tête et la tourna vers lui avec lenteur. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, les deux personnes s'observaient en silence. Puis, dans un déclic, l'occupant de la chambre sursauta en criant de surprise et s'enfuit dans un coin sombre. Le nouveau venu, surpris par cette réaction, recula et tomba du lit. Il se redressa et, dans un réflèxe, alluma les lampes. La pièce, violement éclairée, surpris l'occupant qui couina de peur et de douleur, ses yeux n'étant plus habitués à cela. C'est alors que l'enfant se rendit compte d'une chose très surprenant. la personne en face de lui avait... des oreilles de chat sur la tête et une longue queue dans le dos. Quoique, à bien y regarder, c'était pas vraiment un chat... mais il n'était pas trop sur pour confirmer. Naruto, car c'était lui, frottait ses yeux que la lumière avait violement attaqué. Quand plus aucun papillon ne dansant dans son champs de vision, il se décida à lever les yeux vers l'intrus.

- Vas t en... laisse moi...

L'enfant aux cheveux noir l'observa. C'est alors qu'un souvenir lui revint. Il y a deux ans, il avait vu de loin un autre enfant avec les mêmes oreilles et queue. Non, pas un autre enfant. Cet enfant. C'était lui, il en était sur. Il le regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi ce cachait il dans le noir comme ça ? Quoique, lui même avait voulu se cacher. Lui aussi devait avoir des ennuis. Il s'approcha donc de lui, et vint même s'agenouiller devant lui. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux un long moment, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Puis, Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les coups n'avaient pas encore battu son corps, prit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Sasuke le regarde un long moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Quoique pour lui la réponse était très simple. Il voulait juste être seul et disparaître dans le noir. Un peu comme ce garçon quoi. Oui, il voulait faire la même chose que lui.

- Je voulais juste être seul.

- Seul ? répondit Naruto d'une voix triste et faible. Moi ça fait longtemps que je suis seul...

- Moi c'est maintenant que je le suis.

Naruto le regarda un moment. Avait il lui aussi était frappé par les autres pour vouloir ainsi disparaître et ne plus sortir ? Après tout, lui c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne sortait plus et ne voyait plus du tout la lumière du jour. Cela devait donc être la même raison. C'était sa seule conclusion. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il n'hésita pas à demander.

- Tu as été frappé toi aussi ?

- Non... on a tué ma famille... répondit Sasuke avec tristesse.

- Ta famille... Naruto le regarde avec des yeux vides. J'en ai jamais eu de famille moi...

- Comment ça tu en as jamais eu ?

Sasuke était surpris d'entendre cela. Normalement tout le monde avait une famille, c'était obligatoire. Comment il pouvait ne pas en avoir ? Il ne serait pas là sinon. A moins, qu'elle soit morte elle aussi. Et apparemment, c'était au moment de sa naissance. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus que Naruto lui répondit, éclairant d'ailleurs sa question muette.

- Non, c'est l'hokage qui prend soin de moi depuis toujours. Il m'a dit que papa et maman étaient partis dans un endroit où je pouvais pas les rejoindre. Maintenant, je n'ai personne d'autre.

Sur ces paroles, le petit blond se recroquevilla sur lui même. Sasuke n'ajouta rien. Lui non plus n'avait plus personne. Il était seul. Aussi seul que lui d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, sans bouger ni parler. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour le moment, la tristesse et la solitude de chacun étouffant toutes paroles à échanger. Puis, après un temps qui parut infini, Naruto reprit la discussion.

- Tu... tu t'appelles comment ?

Sasuke le regarda un long moment avant de répondre. Mais après tout, ils étaient pareils tous les deux. Avec les mêmes souffrances et les mêmes peurs.

- Je m'appelles Sasuke. Et toi ?

- Moi c'est Naruto.

Sasuke lui tendit alors la main. Main que Naruto fixa longuement avant de relever les yeux vers le brun. Il hésitait encore, ne sachant pas trop si c'était une bonne idée. Finalement, il tendit la sienne et prit celle de l'autre garçon. C'est ainsi que cette petite poignée de main allait débuter une amitié entre le jinchuriki et le survivant Uchiha.

- Dis, tu sors jamais ? Demanda Sasuke en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Non, je sors plus.

- Pourquoi ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas trop qu'on puisse vivre sans même sortir un peu.

- Les gens du village ne m'aiment pas... ils me frappent quand je sors.

Sasuke parut presque choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils osaient le frapper parce qu'il sortait ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils avaient pas le droit de faire ça. C'était injuste. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Et Naruto garda également le silence. Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, sans échanger un seul mot. Sasuke, qui depuis un moment fixait les petites oreilles sur la tête de son nouvel ami, ressentait l'envie de les toucher. Elles l'attiraient. Comme pour savoir si elles étaient vraies. Mais Naruto reprit la parole, le coupant dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne me trouves pas bizarre ?

- Non.

C'était clair. Sasuke ne trouvait rien de bizarre chez son ami. Et peu après avoir dit cela, il céda à son envie et approcha une main de ses oreilles pour les toucher. Il les caressa du bout des doigts avec douceur, de peur de lui faire mal. Naruto sursauta et ferma les yeux, se crispant à ce contact. Mais il finit par se détendre. C'était doux et agréable. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste un sentiment de bien être. Un petit sourire vint même orner son visage. Sourire qui se communiqua à Sasuke.

- Elles te plaisent mes oreilles ? Demanda t il alors.

- Oui... elles sont mignonnes.

Sasuke continua donc de les caresser en souriant, tout en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Il trouvait cela réconfortant. De son coté, Naruto se sentait bien comme ça. Et prit d'une soudaine envie, il se rapprocha de Sasuke et vint se blottir contre lui en soupirant de bien être. Ce dernier en resta surpris mais il finit par le serre contre lui. C'est comme si cela l'aider à se sentir mieux lui aussi. Mais il entendit alors la voix de l'hokage l'appeler. Il s'écarta doucement de Naruto.

- Je dois y aller.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Sasuke venait de passer la porte en lui disant au revoir. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul et sentit la douleur de son coeur revenir. Il resta donc là, triste à nouveau. Sa chambre lui sembla bien vide d'un seul coup. Sasuke, de son côté, venait de rejoindre l'hokage qui, apparemment, le cherchait depuis un moment.

- Sasuke, te voilà enfin. Où étais tu ?

- Je cherchais juste un endroit tranquille.

Sasuke avait répondu avec calme, comme si ce n'était pas important. L'hokage releva la tête, découvrant le couloir d'où il était revenu. Et au fond de se couloir se trouvait la chambre de Naruto. Y était il entré ? Et si oui, comment avait il agi avec lui ? Il le regarda donc et lui posa la question.

- Es tu entré dans la chambre au fond de ce couloir ?

- Oui.

- Et ? L'hokage craignait un peu ce que Sasuke allait lui dire maintenant.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui s'appelle Naruto dans cette chambre. Il est mignon.

- J'espère que tu as été gentil avec lui.

- Bien sur. Pourquoi j'aurais été méchant avec lui ?

En effet, pourquoi ? C'était aussi une question que l'hokage se posait. Cet enfant avait sauvé le village et tout le monde le haïssait. Ils auraient normalement du le protéger et non le rejeter. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas changer les choses. La douleur de l'attaque du renard était trop profondément ancré dans le coeur des villageois pour en être déracinée. Remarquand que Sasuke le regardait, attendant une réponse, il se contenta de lui dire ceci.

- Il a connu des temps difficiles.

Mais Sasuke posant alors une autre question. Une question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait vu Naruto. Et il voulait une réponse correcte. Il voulait comprendre.

- Pourquoi il est enfermé ? Il est prisonnier ?

A cette question, les yeux de l'hokage se remplirent de peine et de tristesse. Comment aurait il put enfermé cet enfant ? Non, comment aurait il put enfermé n'importe quel enfant ? Un enfant a besoin de sortir pour s'épanouir. Non, il ne l'avait jamais enfermé.

- Non, il n'est en rien un prisonnier. Il a le droit de sortir quand il le désir. C'est lui qui refuse de sortir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Sasuke.

- Parce qu'il a peur tout simplement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas de quoi Naruto pouvait avoir peur. Il lui avait bien dit que les villageois le battait quand il sortait mais de là à avoir peur. Quoique, il semblait fragile. Il avait le droit d'avoir peur. Il voulait simplement plus être battu. A cette idée, il sentit une colère monter en lui. Mais l'hokage prit la parole et il le regarda à nouveau.

- La première fois qu'il est sorti, et qui fut également la seule fois, il a été battu. Sévèrement battu.

- Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas qu'on l'ait battu. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?

- Viens avec moi. Je vais te raconter son histoire.

L'hokage emmena donc Sasuke dans son bureau. Il referma la porte sur eux et alla s'installa sur le canapé qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart du bureau. Il invita ensuite le garçon à le rejoindre. Sasuke vint donc s'installer à ses côtés et le regarda, attendant de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Il y a 6 ans, le jour de la naissance de Naruto, le village fut attaqué par un puissant démon. Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Mon successeur trouva alors le moyen de sauver le village. Il sacrifia sa vie en enfermant l'esprit du démon à l'intérieur d'un enfant nouveau né. Naruto est alors devenu la prison vivante de ce démon. Cependant, j'ignore pourquoi, Naruto s'est retrouvé avec les oreilles et une des queues du renard. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que le sceau n'était pas assez fort ou si la puissance de Kyubi était trop grande, mais le résultat est ce qu'il est.

- Le résultat ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Oui. Je suppose que tu as remarqué ses oreilles et sa queue de renard. Et bien, il n'est pas venu au monde comme ça. Ce n'est que quand le démon a été scellé en lui qui c'est retrouvé avec.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon.

- Les villageois ne le trouvent pas aussi mignon. Kyubi a tué beaucoup de ninja et a presque détruit le village. C'est pour cela qu'ils le détestent. Ils n'arrivent pas à passer au dessus de cela. Et ils maltraitent un enfant qui n'a rien demandé de tout cela. Grâce à lui, le village a été sauvé. Mais il n'est pas vu comme le héros qu'il est. Il n'est vu que comme un démon.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce que l'hokage lui racontait. Mais il savait une chose. Il aimait bien Naruto. Il trouvait ses oreilles trop mignonne et il semblait bien gentil. D'ailleurs, il n'hésite pas à le dire à l'hokage. Celui ci le regarda alors, une idée venant de naître dans son esprit. Cela pourrait peut être marcher. En tout cas, il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Il regarda donc le petit brun.

- Dis moi Sasuke, tu l'aimes bien Naruto n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Hokage.

- Tu veux bien l'aider à retourner à l'extérieur ? A ne plus avoir peur de sortir ?

Sasuke se mit à réfléchir un moment. Ce serait bien de le faire sortir un peu mais est ce que Naruto le voudrait lui ? Il semblait prisonnier de sa chambre. Il serait sûrement pas facilement de l'en faire sortir. Il releva les yeux vers l'hokage, pas trop sur de ce qu'il devait répondre.

- Hokage... je veux bien, mais s'il ne veut pas ?

- En vérité, Naruto a besoin d'un ami. Un ami serait toujours là pour le soutenir. Même si les autres le haïssent et le repoussent, il a besoin de savoir que cette personne sera toujours là pour lui.

Sasuke se mit à réfléchir encore. Ramener Naruto à l'extérieur ? Cela lui ferait du bien oui. Mais il devrait aussi le protéger des autres. Il l'entraînerait. Ensemble, ils pourraient devenir fort. Et si lui arrive à devenir fort, il pourrait venger sa famille. Oui, il le ferait. Il aiderait à Naruto et en même temps, il allait devenir fort.

- Je le ferais hokage.

- Alors je te fais confiance Sasuke. Fais attention à lui. De plus, cela te fera peut être du bien à toi aussi. Allez, va le rejoindre et amusez vous.

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas comprit les paroles de l'Hokage, sortit du bureau de ce dernier et retourna dans la chambre de Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était parti. Il était toujours recroquevillé sur lui même, au même endroit où Sasuke l'avait laissé avant de partir. Il revint donc vers lui et s'agenouilla à nouveau devant lui.

- C'est encore moi.

Naruto sursauta en l'entendant. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir revenir. Il était parti sur vite qu'il ne pensait pas le revoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, heureux. Son ami était revenu et s'était déjà très important pour lui.

- Tu es revenu...

- Oui, l'Hokage m'a dit qu'on pouvait jouer tous les deux.

- Jouer ? Tu veux jouer à quoi Sasuke ?

- Je sais pas... on peut pas faire grand chose dans cette chambre. Sasuke avait dit cela en regarda mieux la pièce.

- On peut toujours lire. Regarde, l'hokage m'a donné beaucoup de livres.

- Euh... Ce serait pas mieux de dessiner ?

A cette phrase, Naruto sourit. Il se releva donc et alla chercher des feuilles blanches ainsi qu'une boîte à crayons. Il ramena le tout au centre de la pièce et s'installa au sol. Il regarda Sasuke en souriant et lui tendit une feuille. Feuille que son ami prit et sur laquelle il commença à dessiner. Mais son dessin fut fait de noir et de rouge. Il reproduisait la cène de meurtre donc il avait été témoin. En voyant cela, Naruto s'approcha de lui et prit sa main. Sasuke, surpris, le regarda. Le petit blond commença donc à transformer doucement son dessin, le guidant pour en faire quelque chose de plus gai et de moins sombre. Au début, Sasuke essaya de retenir sa main pour reprendre son dessin, mais il finit par le laisser faire.

- Voilà, c'est plus beau comme ça. Déclara Naruto en termina le dessin.

- Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça doit être. Je dessinais la mort de mes parents.

- L'hokage me dit souvent qu'il faut pas penser aux mauvaises choses.

- C'est nul. C'est pas la vérité. Parce que, la vie est faite de mauvaises choses. Sasuke avait parlé d'une voix neutre, légèrement attristé par ses souvenirs.

- De plus, penser à de bonnes choses... cela donne aux autres plus de chances de nous faire mal...

Naruto n'ajouta plus rien et se prit une nouvelle feuille pour dessiner à son tour. Il commença par dessiner un immense renard à plusieurs queues. Après cela, il ajouta des corps et du sang aux pieds de celui ci. Sasuke le regarda faire et comprit qu'il dessinait l'attaque du démon.

- Tu dessines l'attaque du démon ?

- Quelle attaque ?

Ben oui, Naruto n'avait jamais été vraiment mis au courant de ce qui était arrivé au village et pourquoi il était comme ça. Il ne savait pas que le démon qui était en lui avait attaqué les villageois. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait en lui un démon. Et Sasuke, sans vraiment le vouloir, allait être celui qui allait le lui révéler.

- Ben, il parait qu'il y a un démon qui ressemble à ton dessin qui a attaqué le village et qui ensuite a été enfermé en toi.

Naruto en lâcha son crayon. Alors c'était pour ça. C'était pour ça qu'on le haïssait et qu'on le maltraitait. Il baissa les yeux. Peut être avait il mérité tout cela alors. Il devait payer pour ce que le démon avait fait. Après tout, il était en lui ce démon. Sasuke le regardait, inquiet de ne pas le voir réagir. Peut être avait il fait une bétise. Il aurait pas du lui dire ça. Naruto, après un long moment de silence, reprit la parole.

- C'est pas grave ce que je suis. Je sors plus de toute façon. Je veux plus être frappé.

- Et si tu les cachais ? Proposa Sasuke

- Les cacher ?

- Bah oui, tu m'es un bonnet et tu caches ta queue dans ton pantalon.

- Un pantalon ? J'en ai jamais mis. Comme je sors pas, je reste en kimono.

- Si tu veux je t'en apporterais.

- Tu es gentil Sasuke. Naruto avait retrouvé le sourire.

- En plus, dehors il y a plein de jeux. Je te les monterais si tu veux.

- Merci Sasuke.

Ils restèrent ensemble encore un moment puis Sasuke se leva pour retourner chez lui. Il promit à Naruto de revenir, lui embrassa la joue et caressa ses oreilles avant de partir. Le petit blond ne savait pas s'il trouverait la force de ressortir dans le village, mais il faisait confiance en son ami. Il rangea sa chambre, gardant le dessin de Sasuke en souriant, heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce dernier était rentré chez lui et se préparait à manger. La maison lui semblait tellement grande maintenant qu'il y était seul. D'ailleurs, c'est tout seul qu'il mangea, sa déprime le rattrapant. Naruto aussi mangea seul et c'est ainsi que lui vint cette pensée.

- Seul... il est comme moi alors...

A suivre...

Des conseils ??


	2. Chapter 2

Commentaire : merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise. Et je tiens à remercier ma grande soeur adorée qui m'aide à l'écrire. j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira aussi.

Chapitre 2

La nuit sur Konoha fut paisible. Seules la lune et les étoiles étaient présentes, surveillant les villageois endormis. Rien ne vint perturber cette douce nuit tranquille. Sauf le soleil quand il se leva. En même temps que lui, le village s'éveilla et reprit vie. Les magasins s'ouvrirent, les enfants allèrent à l'école, les adultes se promenaient et discutaient entre eux, provoquant ainsi un doux chant qui faisait vivre Konoha. Dans une pièce close, les volets fermés et la lumière allumée, un petit garçon attendait avec espoir la personne qui avait promis de revenir. Naruto, qui s'était réveillé avec le soleil, s'était habillé et attendait, assis sur son lit. Sasuke, qu'il avait rencontré hier, lui avait promis de revenir le voir. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais il le considérait déjà comme un ami. Son seul ami d'ailleurs. Mais il ne venait pas. Les heures passaient et pas de trace du brun. Lui avait il menti ? L'avait il déjà oublié ? Naruto ne savait pas. Et il se sentait à nouveau triste. En vérité, Sasuke était toujours chez lui. Déprimé par la mort de sa famille, il ne s'était même pas levé. Il avait oublié Naruto, sa douleur étant trop grande. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir, la tristesse et la solitude étreignant douloureusement son coeur. Naruto aussi souffrait de ne pas le voir venir. Mais il releva d'un coup la tête. Sasuke lui avait dit hier que sa famille était morte. Il comprit donc pourquoi il était pas venu. Il déprimait, comme lui avait déprimé. Peut être même avait il fait une bétise. Non ! Il fallait pas. C'est à cette pensée que Naruto se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre pour aller frapper à la porte du bureau de l'hokage. Il attendit la permission d'entrer avant de s'exécuter. Il s'avança vers le bureau du vieil homme et le regarda. Celui ci était occupé avec un parchemin et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qui était devant lui. Naruto attendit qu'il termine en silence. Finalement, le troisième releva la tête et eu la suprise de voir le jeune jinchuriki devant lui. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre et le voilà devant lui. Il l'observa un long moment sans rien dire, l'observant, semblant chercher quelque chose, comme une blessure ou un signe pour s'inquiéter. Mais rien, le petit renard semblait en pleine forme. Finalement, il prit la parole.

- Naruto ? Tu sors de ta chambre ?

- Je suis inquiet.

- Inquiet ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Sasuke. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me voir aujourd'hui. Mais il est pas venu. Je sais que sa famille est morte. Je suis inquiet pour lui.

L'hokage sourit en l'entendant. Sa rencontre avec Sasuke avait bien était une bonne chose. Il fallait maintenant voir s'il allait continuer sur sa lancée. Et c'était maintenant qu'il devait le faire. Il devait le convaincre à sortir et à rejoindre son ami. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté sa chambre, il pourrait quitter cette maison et sortir à nouveau. Cette force, il devait la faire grandir car elle pourrait le mener très loin.

- Naruto. Tu veux y aller ?

- Euh... je... Naruto hésite, se rappellant de sa dernière sortie.

- Rassure toi, le quartier où il vit est un endroit très calme.

Naruto hésita un long moment. La douleur de sa dernière sortie et la solitude qui l'étregnait depuis toujours avaient laissé une marque douloureuse en lui. Il avait peur de sortir. Peur de subir encore la même chose. D'ailleurs, les souvenirs de son agression, pourtant lointains, lui revinrent un mémoire. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Pas encore. Mais ses souvenirs furent chassés par celui de Sasuke qui était comme lui. Aussi seul et qui souffrait autant. Il le voyait à nouveau à ses côtés dans cette chambre, oubliant l'espace d'un moment leur souffrance. Il pouvait pas le laisser seul. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Et c'est sur cette détermination nouvelle qu'il releva le visage, surprenant l'hokage par la volonté forte qu'il y lut.

- C'est où ?

L'hokage sourit à nouveau et lui explique comme se rentre au quartier des Uchiha. Naruto l'écouta attentivement avant de quitter le bureau et de courir vers la sortie. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il hésita un moment. Un pas et il était dehors. Dehors exposé aux yeux de tous. Mais cette force nouvellement acquise l'aida et il sortit. Suivant les indications de l'hokage, il se dirigea vers la maison de son ami. Il courait, inquiet pour lui et indifférent aux regard mauvais de ceux qu'il croisait. Certain même en vinrent à lui lancer des pierres. Naruto couvrit donc son visage pour le protéger et continua sa course. Il avait pas le temps pour s'occuper d'eux. Il devait rejoindre Sasuke et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il finit par arriver dans un quartier vide et y découvrit le symbole de son ami. L'éventail. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver la maison. Il marcha encore un moment et y arriva. Il sourit et frappa à la porte, espérant qu'il viendrait lui ouvrit. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke vint lui ouvrit après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage.

- Sasuke !

- Naruto ?

Sasuke était un peu surpris de le voir devant sa porte. Il lui avait pourtant pas dis hier qu'il ne sortait jamais ? Alors pourquoi était il devant lui maintenant ? Parce qu'il était pas venu ? Il était sûrement venu lui dire qu'il voulait plus être son ami puisqu'il avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il attendit donc, certain de le voir repartir par après et de se retrouver à nouveau tout seul.

- Tu vas bien Sasuke ?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as les yeux tout rouges.

- C'est le pouvoir de ma famille.

- Quand je disais rouge, je voulais dire ici.

Naruto s'était approché de lui et avait doucement levé son doigt pour le glisser sous les yeux de Sasuke, montrant ainsi la rougeur de ses yeux. Il connaissait bien ce signe. C'était la preuve de quelqu'un qui avait pleuré. Il en était persuadé. Et il comprenait que son ami refusait de l'admettre. Il était plus fort que lui et voulait pas montrer ce genre faiblesse. Il reprit ensuite la parole en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

- C'est le signe des larmes qui ont coulé.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Sasuke en reculant.

- Parce que je pleure souvent.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis seul. Parce qu'on ne m'aime pas. Parce que j'ai mal.

Il dit cette dernière phrase en montrant ses bras blessés par les cailloux reçus plutôt. Sasuke les observa en silence, n'arrivant pas à comprendre qu'on est pu lui faire ça. Il avait surtout du mal à comprendre qu'il se soit pas défendu. Mais il se rappella alors que Naruto était plus sensible que lui. Il donnait pas du tout l'impression de quelqu'un voulant faire payer les autres pour la souffrance qu'on lui infligeait. Il releva alors les yeux et demande :

- Pourquoi on t'a fait ça ?

- A cause du démon.

- Viens, je vais te soigner ça.

Sasuke prend donc sa main et le tire à l'intérieur de la maison. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et sortit la trousse de premier soin. Il demanda à Naruto de bien relever ses manches et il commença par désinfecter les plaies avant d'entourer les bras avec des bandages. Le blond se laissa faire malgré le fait qu'il savait que ses blessures disparaîtraient assez vite. La gentillesse et la douceur de Sasuke mettait du baume sur son coeur endolori. Il souriait de le voir l'aider ainsi. A part l'hokage, personne n'avait encore soigné ses blessures. Mais bon, il commençait à en mettre beaucoup des bandages là. Encore un peu et se serait plus un renard qu'il aurait en face de lui mais une momie.

- Sasuke, tu en mets pas un peu trop là ?

- Tu crois ?

- Je trouve oui. Mais merci Sasuke.

- En tout cas, tu es soigné maintenant. Dit il en rangeant le matériel de soin.

- Merci Sasuke. Tu es gentil. Naruto vient lui donner un petit bisou en disant ça.

- Tu veux rester ici ?

- Ben, comme tu es pas venu me voir c'est moi qui suis venu.

- Oui, je me sentais pas bien, répondit Sasuke en baissant la tête.

- Je m'en doutais, donc je suis venu.

- Merci Naruto, tu as bien fait.

- J'ai eu quelques ennuis pour venir, mais je regrette pas. Bien sur il parlait de ses blessures.

- Ils sont nuls.

- C'est pas grave, je suis là.

- Bon, on peut pas trop jouer vu que tu es blessé.

- T'inquiète pas Sasuke. Ca va vite guérir.

- Tu a faim Naruto ?

- Oui un peu. Comme pour confirmer, son estomac grogna.

- Ben on va faire de quoi manger alors.

- Euh... tu vas m'apprendre ?

- Tu sais pas le faire ?

Sasuke le regarda un peu surpris. Les parents apprenaient assez tôt à leurs enfants à se débrouiller. Bon d'accord Naruto n'avait pas de parents, mais l'hokage avait surement du faire en sorte qu'il apprenne aussi. Quoique, en connaissant bien le blond, il était facile de comprendre quand, en refusant de sortir de sa chambre, il empêchait aussi son apprentissage pour les choses de la vie courante. Sasuke n'ajouta rien pour ne pas le blesser.

- D'accord, je vais te montrer comment faire.

- Ok.

Sasuke l'emmène donc à la cuisine. Il ouvrit son frigo et regarda un moment ce qu'il pouvait faire à manger. Il finit par sortir quelques légumes et les posa sur le plan de travail. Il dut prendre un tabouret pour pouvoir l'atteindre et en prit aussi un pour Naruto. Ils s'installèrent donc à la hauteur du plan de travail et Sasuke commença à éplucher les légumes prit. Naruto l'observa attentivement avant de l'imiter, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se couper. Ils y travaillèrent donc ensemble et Sasuke sentit un poids quitter son coeur grâce à la présence de son ami. Une fois les légumes prêt, le brun les découpa en julienne. Il prit ensuite une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau pour faire chauffer le repas. Naruto était impressionné de voir avec quelle facilité il faisait ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, il n'hésite pas à le lui dire.

- Tu es doué Sasuke.

- C'est maman qui m'a appris.

Sasuke tira la tête après avoir dit cela. Naruto le remarqua et préféra ne rien dire de plus, comprenant la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Sasuke poursuivit le repas tout en repensant à son frère aîné. Celui qui avait détruit sa vie. C'était à cause de lui que tout était arrivé. Il avait tout détruit. Il était le seul responsable et il sentait une colère forte le prendre à cette idée. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, quelques mots lui échapèrent.

- Je me vengerais.

- Sasuke ??

- Hum...? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Non rien. On continue ?

- Oui. C'est presque terminé. Tu veux bien mettre la table ?

Naruto descendit donc de son tabouret et, sous les indications de Sasuke, il récupéra les assiettes et les couverts. Il installa le tout sur la table et le brun vint apporter le repas. Il les servit tous les deux et ils s'installèrent pour manger. Ils se souhaitèrent la bonne apétit et mangèrent.

- C'est pas aussi bon que maman.

- Moi je trouve ça très bon.

- Bof.

Naruto le regarda un moment, ne sachant pas si devait insister ou se taire. Finalement, il préféra donc se taire. Ils continuent donc de manger en silence. Mais ce silence n'avait rien de lourd. Parce que chacun trouvait dans ce silence ce qu'il avait cherché. Naruto trouvait la compagnie amical qu'il cherchait depuis toujours. Sasuke, lui, trouvait la compagnie qu'il avait perdu. C'était un silence agréable et reposant. Ils terminèrent enfin leur repas et firent la vaisselle avant de ranger. Sasuke regarda ensuite Naruto.

- Tu dors ici ?

- Tu veux bien ?

- Oui puisque je te le demande.

- Je dois prévenir l'hokage alors.

- Oui, ça faut mieux.

- Je vais le voir et je reviens alors.

- Attends, je viens avec toi.

Naruto sourit en l'entendant et prit sa main pour ressortir. Ils traversèrent donc le village vers la demeure de l'hokage. Sasuke regarda méchamment les villageois, les défiant d'encore oser jeter des pierres à son ami. D'ailleurs, personne n'osa le faire. Naruto serrait cette main, sentant une nouvelle force naître en lui. Arrivé chez l'hokage, il alla frapper à sa porte. Mais personne ne répondit puisque celui ci était en réunion.

- Il doit travailler...

- Tu devrais lui laisser un mot pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, proposa Sasuke.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Naruto l'emmena donc vers sa chambre. Et commença à écrire un mot pour l'hokage. Ils retournèrent devant la porte de son bureau et le collèrent sur celle ci. Une fois cela fait, ils repatirent vers la maison de Sasuke. Ce dernier proposa alors de passer par les toits. Il sauta sur l'un d'eux et regarda son ami. Le petit renard sourit et le suit, étant assez agile et ayant quand même reçut quelques petits conseils de ninja. Ils parcourèrent donc les toits du village rejoignant la maison de Sasuke. Arrivés à destination, ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le jardin. Chacun avait un sourire sur les lèvres, petit pour le brun et grand pour le blond. Naruto tenait toujours la main de son ami, le bonheur ne le quittant plus.

- Maintenant on est plus seul, dit il en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Naruto allait rentrer mais remarqua le regard de Sasuke tourné vers le jardin. Il sourit à nouveau et vient lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu veux qu'on joue un peu dehors ?

- Oui. Viens avec moi.

Sasuke l'emmène dans la maison. Ils ressortir par la double porte de la salle à manger et qui menait au jardin. Naruto observa le grand jardin, le trouvant très beau. Il pensa que son ami devait être bien ici avec sa famille. Mais il évita d'en faire la remarque, ne voulant pas le faire replonger dans sa tristesse. Il réfléchit un moment, se demandant à quoi ils pouvaient jouer. Le jardin était si grand. Finalement, il demanda à Sasuke.

- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

- A cache - cache.

- D'accord, tu comptes.

Sasuke se met donc contre un arbre et commence à compter. Naruto chercha un endroit où se cacher. Il y en avait tout plein mais c'était le terrain de jeu de Sasuke. Donc il devait bien trouver. Finalement, il trouva un petit bâtiment au bout du jardin et y entra, ignorant que c'était l'endroit où les parents de son ami avait trouvé la mort. Il s'assit contre un mur et attendit. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait finit de compter et il commença à le chercher. Il fouilla les buissons de son jardin, regarda dans les branches d'arbres, derrières les roserais. Il chercha toutes les cachettes de son jardin mais pas une fois il n'approcha du lieu de la mort de ses parents. Naruto, qui entendait tous les bruits de Sasuke grâce à ses oreilles de renard, s'en rendit compte et s'interrogea sur cela. Ayant cherché partout, le brun tourna son regard vers la petite bâtisse avec un mélange de peur et de colère. Naruto ne pouvait qu'être là.

- Naruto, sors de là immédiatement !

Celui ci sursauta violement en l'entendant lui crier après. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Puis, ce fut comme un flash. Il venait de pénétrer dans le lieu interdit de la demeure de Sasuke. Cet endroit où le désastre avait eu lieu. Il se leva donc d'un bond et sortit pour rejoindre le brun. Il le regarda avec peur. Les yeux de son ami étaient peint par la colère et la peur. Sasuke, encore sous le choc de ses émotions, le regarde avec colère.

- Ne retourne plus jamais là bas.

- Excuse moi... Naruto baissa la tête. Je ne voulais pas faire de bétise.

En voyant son air tout penaud, Sasuke se calma et prit sa main. Sa colère se calma et un petit sourire quoiqu'un peu triste revint sur son visage.

- Allez c'est pas grave. Viens rentrons, j'ai plus envie de jouer.

- D'accord. Sasuke, je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

- C'est pas grave je te dis.

Naruto regarda une dernière fois vers la bâtisse avant de rentrer avec Sasuke. Celui ci referma la double porte. Il préféra ne plus penser à cela. Cela lui faisait déjà assez mal comme ça. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose et se détendre. Un bon bain lui ferait du bien. D'ailleurs, il allait en prendre un tout de suite.

- Je vais prendre un bain.

- On le prend ensemble ? demanda Naruto avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance.

- Ensemble ?

- Oui, j'ai cru entendre que certains amis le faisaient pour jouer dans l'eau. Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave. Après tout, on est ami que depuis hier.

- J'ai toujours prit mon bain seul...

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Ben essayons. Si j'aime pas ça, tu sors.

- D'accord. Tu me dis de sortir et je le ferais sans dire non.

Naruto ne se sentait pas blessé par sa remarque. Sasuke lui faisait déjà assez confiance pour tenter l'espérience. C'était déjà énorme pour lui. Ils allèrent donc ensemble dans la salle de bain et Sasuke commence à faire couler l'eau, y mettant également quelques jouets. Le petit renard le regarde faire et commence à défaire son kimono. Le brun se déshabilla aussi et entre dans le bain. Naruto prit le temps de replier correctement son kimono comme on lui avait apprit avant de le rejoindre dans l'eau. Sasuke jouait déjà avant de proposer quelques jouets à son ami. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi avec l'eau, s'éclaboussant quelques fois. Chacun d'eux apprécia ce bain à deux, n'y trouvant rien de désagréable. Après avoir joué un bon moment, ils prirent le savon et se lavèrent. Naruto vint frotter le dos de Sasuke avant d'échanger les rôles, le blond devant tenir sa queue de renard pour qu'elle ne dérange pas. Ils se rincèrent ensuite avant de sortir de l'eau. Sasuke vida la peignoir et offrit un peignoir au blondinet avant d'en prendre un pour lui. Ils se séchèrent, essuyant leur corps. C'est là que Naruto pensa à quelque chose.

- J'ai oublié de prendre un pyjama !

- Pas grave, j'en vais t'en prêter un.

- Mais, je saurais pas le mettre avec ma queue. C'est vrai que celle ci était gênante.

- Je vais y faire un trou.

- Sasuke, tu vas pas âbimer un de tes pyjamas pour moi. C'est pas grave, pour cette nuit je dormirais avec ma queue dedans, c'est pas grave.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutapas. Il avait déjà ramener la trousse de couture et avait déjà commencer à découper un trou. Il prit ensuite un fil et une aiguille pour y coudre un ourlet. Comme ça, le trou ne s'élargirait pas à la moindre accroche. Naruto le regarda surpris. Non seulement il cuisinait mais il savait même coudre. Il tendit ensuite le pyjama à son ami.

- Tu sais même coudre.

- Bof, c'est facile.

- Moi je sais pas. Ou du moins, j'ai jamais appris.

- Je t'apprendrais alors, proposa Sasuke

- Je veux bien oui. Mais ton beau pyjama...

- Considère le comme le tiens. Bon, maintenant au dodo, demain y a école.

Naruto enfila le pyjama, sa queue passant facilement d'en l'ouverture faite. Elle était à l'endroit parfait. Sasuke était vraiment fort. Il l'entendit alors parler de l'école et il trembla un peu. L'école ? Cela voulait dire rencontrer d'autres enfants ? Et si ces enfants lui jettaient eux aussi des pierres pour ce qu'il était ? Non, il voulait pas y aller.

- Moi je vais pas à l'école.

- Ben si, tu viens avec moi demain.

- Non. Je vais pas à l'école moi. Naruto avait surtout peur d'être rejeté comme avec les adultes.

- Mais si viens c'est marrant. En plus on apprend plein de choses.

- Mais... Naruto hésitait, les oreilles tombantes.

- Tu verras, tu t'amuseras.

- Bon d'accord.

Naruto avait finalement abandonné devant l'insistance de Sasuke. Celui ci souriant, content de l'entendre accepter. Il l'emmena ensuite dans la chambre. Il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Il ajouta un oreiller sur son lit avant de se coucher. Il regarda Naruto qui était resté en retrait et lui fit signe d'approcher en souriant. Le renard le rejoignit donc et monta aussi sur le lit. Il se coucha, se rapprochant de Sasuke en souriant. Celui ci aussi sourit et ferma les yeux. Lentement, le sommeil les prit tous les deux, les guidant doucement vers le pays des rêves. Pour la première pour Naruto depuis sa naissance et pour Sasuke depuis la mort de ses parents, cette nuit fut paisible et douce. Au petit matin, Sasuke fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se lève pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Naruto, réveillé par ses mouvements, se leva aussi et s'étira avant de le suivre. A la cuisine, le brun grimpa à nouveau sur son tabouret pour du chocolat et des biscuits pour le déjeuner. Il prit aussi du lait qu'il fit chauffer avant de le mettre dans deux bols et d'y mélanger le chocolat. Il ramena ensuite le tout sur la table et Naruto et lui purent déjeuner. Ils terminèrent assez vite puis retournèrent dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

- Sasuke, je remets mon kimono moi ?

- Je sais pas trop. Je pense que tu devrais plutôt mettre des vêtements comme moi.

- Le problème c'est que j'en ai pas. L'hokage ne m'offre que des kimonos.

- Alors je vais te passer des vêtements.

Sasuke fouilla donc dans son armoire. Il prit des vêtements pour lui et aussi pour Naruto. Encore une fois, il dut modifier le pantalon pour que la queue du renard puisse passer sans problème. Une fois cela fait, chacun s'habilla. Sasuke prit son sac avant de prendre la main de son ami et d'aller à l'école avec lui, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Pendant ce temps, quelques villageois se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau de l'hokage et semblaient bien en colère que le renard soit maintenant l'ami du petit prodige Uchiwa. L'hokage se forçait au calme mais avait beaucoup de mal d'accepter ce comportement. Il les regarda alors et le fit taire avant de lui même prendre la parole.

- Vous êtes entrain de ma dire que ces enfants ne méritent pas d'être heureux ?

- Nous ne sommes pas d'accord que ce gosse fréquente Sasuke, déclara l'un d'eux.

- Naruto est seul au monde depuis le jour de sa naissance. Sasuke vient de perdre sa famille. Chacun a trouvé un ami avec qui oublié sa douleur. Et vous voulez les séparer ?

- Oui Hokage - sama.

- Je vous l'interdis.

- Alors faites le vous.

- Je ne ferais rien. Il y a deux ans vous avez réussi à briser Naruto. Maintenant qu'il a trouvé la force de ressortir et de vivre à nouveau vous voulez recommencer ? Il n'en ai pas question. Il a le droit d'être heureux. Si cela avait été votre enfant qui avait subit cela auriez vous vraiment chercher à le rejeter comme vous le faites ?

L'hokage avait parlé avec force et avec un fois qui ne laisser aucune place aux protestations. De plus, cette dernière phrase apporta un long moment de silence. Les villageois ne savaient que répondre à cela. En effet, si leur enfant avait été condamné à être le jinchuriki du Kyubi, comment auraient ils réagit avec lui ? C'est dans ce silence que l'hokage les congédia. Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke arrivaient enfin à l'école. Pendant le trajet, le renard avait un peu traîné des pieds. Mais son ami l'avait tiré derrière lui, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir. C'est les oreilles basses que Naruto entra dans la cours de l'école avec lui. Ensemble, ils allèrent directement dans la salle de classe. Ils s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre. Deux filles vinrent alors les rejoindre. Une aux cheveux blonds et une aux cheveux roses. Elles saluèrent alors Sasuke qui ne répondit que par un mini bonjour. Naruto regarda les deux filles avant de regarder Sasuke. Puis à son tour il les salua. Sakura et Ino le regardèrent un moment avant que la blonde ne prenne la parole.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Moi je m'appelle Naruto.

- Bonjour Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi proche de Sasuke, demanda alors Sakura, apparemment pas contente de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir près de lui.

- On est ami tout simplement.

- Ah oui ? Elle semblait surprise de l'entendre dire ça.

- Voilà notre sensei.

C'était Sasuke qui venait de parler, préférant évitait les deux filles pour le moment. Les élèves reprirent leur place et le sensei regarda la classe avant que son regard n'accroche celui de Naruto. Il s'approcha de lui et celui ci se crispa un peu, inquiet. Le sensei savait très bien qui était le petit blond puisque qu'il insistait depuis un moment auprès de l'hokage pour que celui ci l'envoit à l'école. Mais il ne dit rien et préféra agir comme s'il avait affaire à un nouveau. C'est donc d'une voix calme et gentil qu'il parla.

- Bonjour. Puis je savoir qui tu es ?

- Naruto. Je suis Naruto.

- Et bien Naruto, moi je suis Iruka, le professeur de cette classe.

- Bonjour sensei.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours maintenant que tout le monde est là.

Naruto souriait. C'était la première fois qu'un adulte, en dehors de l'hokage, était gentil avec lui. Iruka commença alors à leur faire un cours sur différente technique de ninja. Il l'écouta attentivement, se rappellant que certaines d'entre elles se trouvaient dans les rouleaux que l'hokage lui avait offert et qu'il avait passé assez de temps à lire. La leçon se déroula normalement puis les enfants sortir en récréation. Iruka en profita pour aller voir l'hokage. Il frappa à son bureau et entra.

- Enfin vous l'avez envoyé à l'école.

- Iruka ? De qui parles tu ?

- De Naruto. Il était dans ma classe ce matin. Iruka parlait avec joie, semblant aux anges.

- Alors il s'est décidé. Je suis sûr que Sasuke y est pour beaucoup. L'hokage sourit, heureux d'apprendre ça. Prends soin de lui Iruka. Il est encore fragile.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Hokage - sama.

- J'ai reçu la visite de certains villageois qui veulent séparer Naruto et Sasuke.

- Pas question. Si Sasuke l'influence de cette façon, qu'ils restent ensemble.

- Oui... Allez Iruka, retourne à l'école. Ne laisse pas les enfants sans surveillance.

Iruka le saluant et repartit à l'école. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait emmené Naruto sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il profitait de la pose pour lui montrer comment lancer un shurinken sur une cible. Le petit renard l'observa avant d'essayer à son tour. Il lança l'arme mais rata la cible. Sasuke vint donc près de lui et l'y expliqua calmement comment viser et comment lancer. Naruto l'écouta et lança à nouveau, touchant cette fois un peu sur le coté. Le blond sourit, tout content de lui. Ensuite, ils retournèrent en classe. Le cours reprit, aussi calme qu'au matin. La journée se termina donc bien et Naruto était tout content. Finalement, il s'était bien amusé et ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Sakura et Ino revinrent les voir et demandèrent à Sasuke s'il voulait sortir avec elles. Mais il refusa en disant qu'il rentrait. Il prit alors la main de Naruto et prit la fuite avant lui, sautant sur les toits pour échapper aux filles. Le blond le suivit donc en souriant. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un toit plus éloigné et Naruto prit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu fuis Sasuke ?

- Parce que sinon elles me courent après.

- Ah bon. Sinon, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu m'apprends encore à lancer le shuriken ?

- Ok. Rentrons à la maison. Il y a un terrain où on pourra s'entraîner.

Ils retournèrent donc chez Sasuke et allèrent directement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke prend des shurinkens et commence à viser une cible. Naruto fait la même chose, s'entraînant avec lui. Le brun en lance cependant plus que lui alors que le blondinet prenant le temps de bien viser.

- Comment tu fais Sasuke ?

- J'ai eu un dure entraînement. T'inquiètes pas, ça viendra. Tu dois juste persévérer.

- D'accord, je vais encore essayer.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que tu réussiras.

Naruto lança alors un autre shurinken. Sasuke en lança un aussi qui vint frapper celui de son ami, déviant sa trajectoire pour qu'il aille se planter au centre de la cible. Le blond regarda ça avec surprise.

- Ouhaw, tu es fort Sasuke.

- Non... Sasuke s'arrête alors net de s'entraîner. On rentre.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Puis il le suit vers la maison, préférant ne rien demander. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Sasuke cherche quoi faire et se rend compte qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose et qu'il allait devoir faire les courses.

- Bon, ben aujourd'hui on mange dehors. On va chez Ichikaru.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est un restaurant de ramens.

Ils sortirent donc de la maison mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'aller bien là. A peine dehors, des ninjas apparurent devant eux. Sasuke eut alors un mauvais présentiment et se plaça devant Naruto. Celui ci, qui, avait aussi ressenti le danger, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Un ninja se lança alors sur Naruto et l'attrape. Celui ci se débat pour lui échapper et Sasuke sort ses shurinkens. Mais les agresseurs sont déjà loin. Le brun comprit qu'il pourrait rien tout seul et il court chez l'hokage, entrant en trombe dans son bureau.

- Hokage, Naruto vient d'être enlevé.

- Quoi ? Alors ils ont osé.

- Qui ça ?

- Des villageois sont venus me voir en disant qu'ils n'appréciaient pas que toi et Naruto trainiaient ensemble. Comme j'ai refusé qu'ils vous séparent, ils ont désobéi en l'enlevant. Je vais appeller Iruka, il va le retrouver.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Sasuke semblait furieux.

- Non pas tout seul.

- Je veux retrouver Naruto.

- Je sais, mais seul c'est dangereux. Je vais venir Iruka.

L'hokage envoit donc un signal à Iruka qui arriva un peu après. Il lui expliqua le problème en lui disant que Sasuke l'accompagnerait pour ramener Naruto. Il regarda ensuite dans sa boule de cristal pour savoir où les villageois l'avaient emmené. Il les vit dans la forêt et laissa Iruka et Sasuke partir. Pendant ce temps, Naruto se débattait toujours contre ses agresseurs. Malheureusement, attaché comme il l'était il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il regarda alors ces ninjas.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous voulons nous débarasser de toi. Tu es démoniaque.

- Mais j'ai rien fais.

- Tu as tué nos proches.

- Non, c'était pas moi. C'était pas moi.

Sasuke et Iruka arrivent alors. Iruka s'occupa des ninjas, les mettant assez facilement hors d'état de nuir. Sasuke détacha Naruto et resta près de lui, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. L'un des ninjas se redressa doucement et regarda Iruka.

- Comment pouvez vous l'aider ?

- Naruto est un enfant. Il n'est pas un démon. Vous devriez avoir honte. Seriez vous prêt à le tuer si cela avait été votre propre enfant dans sa situation ? Iruka était furieux contre ses gens.

- C'est un démon. Un jour, il nous attaquera. Il en porte déjà les traces.

- Vous ne méritez pas d'être des ninjas.

- Et lui il ne mérite pas de vivre.

Sasuke avait prit Naruto dans ses bras pour s'enfuir avec lui. Iruka le rejoignit assez vite. Le petit blond restait accroché à lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le remarquant, Sasuke s'arrêta et le serra fort contre lui. Iruka les regarda, comprenant que le petit renard avait entendu les paroles du ninja et qu'il y croyait. Mais son ami semblait bien décidé à le protéger. Avec lui, il était sur qu'il deviendrait assez fort pour passer au dessus de ça. Mais en l'entendant parler, il s'inquiéta.

- C'est pas moi... J'ai tué personne... C'était pas moi...

Naruto semblait en état de chose. Sasuke essayait de le consoler, le serrant fort contre lui. Iruka proposa alors de le prendre, voyant bien que le brun n'en avait plus la force. Ils devaient rentrer. Naruto avait besoin de se reposer.

- Sensei, ramenons chez moi.

- Allons plutôt chez l'hokage.

- Non, chez moi il sera mieux.

- Bon d'accord.

Ils reprirent donc la route du village et une fois arrivés, ils allèrent chez Sasuke. Arrivés chez lui, Iruka monta dans la chambre et coucha Naruto avant de lui enlever ses vêtements et de lui enfiler un pyjama. Il serait déjà mieux ainsi. Il le confie ensuite à Sasuke avant de retourner chez l'hokage pour faire son rapport. Le brun rejoignit Naruto dans le lit et le prit contre lui, le consolant encore. Il finit par s'endormir épuisé. Sasuke le regarda encore un moment avant de s'endormir aussi. Malheureusement, pour aucun des deux, le repos ne fut agréable. Chacun d'eux était tourmenté par les évènements qui venait d'avoir lieu. D'ailleursn Naruto fnit par se réveiller en sursaut, réveillant Sasuke par la même occasion. Celui ci l'appella, provoquant un sursaut chez son ami.

- Non, j'ai rien fait, me frappez pas.

- Naruto, c'est moi. Tu risques rien.

Reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke, Naruto se détendit et vint contre lui pour se calmer. Ils restèrent silencieux comme ça, juste eux deux. Juste savoir qu'ils étaient là, pas seul. L'atmosphère de la chambre était redevenue agréable et ils finirent par se rendormir plus serein.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

désolé pour l'énorme temps écoulé entre le deuxième chapitre et le troisième. Mais entre l'école et les pannes d'insparation c'est pas évident. Mais le voilà, le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

... Je dois pas oublier de vous dire. Cette histoire s'inspire beaucoup de l'histoire original donc certaines scènes peuvent contenir du spoiler. Donc attention^^

Chapitre 3

La nuit se passa mieux une fois que chacun fut détendu. Naruto et Sasuke dormirent assez paisiblement après s'être caliné pour oublier l'incident avec les villageois. Aucun autre problème ne vint pertuber la nuit. Le soleil finit par se lever, éclairant et réveillant le village. Alors qu'une douce rumeur montait des villageois, donne vie à Konoha, deux personnes dormaient encore paisiblement dans une grande maison. Naruto était blotti contre Sasuke, paisible. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir se réveiller. Pourtant, le petit blond finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa doucement et s'étira. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers son ami et sourit. Il le regarda un long moment, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il lui en était très reconnaissant. Comme s'il savait exactement quoi faire ou quoi dire pour l'aider ou le consoler. Il aurait bien aimer se reblottir contre lui encore un peu, mais il se rappella qu'ils devaient aller à l'école. Il le secoua donc gentiment pour le réveiller. Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, grognant aussi par la même occasion. Naruto sourit et se pencha sur lui pour lui parler.

- Sasuke, l'école.

- Hmm non...

- Quoi non ?

- Pas d'école.

- Pourquoi ?

- Iruka sensei a dit de se reposer.

- Ok.

Naruto se recoucha donc contre Sasuke qui vint de lui même se blottir contre lui. Le petit renard le laissa faire, sa longue queue venant même les recouvrir. Le brun se rendormit assez vite, restant contre son ami qui ne tarba pas à le rejoindre au pays des songes. Cependant son sommeil ne fut pas aussi reposant que celui de cette nuit et le blond le ressentit, c'est pourquoi il resserra ses bras contre lui, glissant même une main dans ses cheveux. Mais Sasuke finit par se lever et couru aux toilettes. Il se pencha sur la cuvette et se mit à vomir. Naruto, qui avait été réveillé par son ami quand il s'était précipité hors du lit, le rejoignit. Il vint derrière lui et commença par prendre une linge qu'il humidifia. Il vint ensuite près de Sasuke, qui semblait s'être calmé. Il l'amène doucement contre lui, l'éloignant du cabinet qui n'était pas la plus belle vision possible, et commença à lui essuyer le visage. Ensuite, il l'aida à se relever et le ramena dans la chambre pour le recoucher. Sasuke se laissa faire, semblant complètement ailleurs. Naruto le borda et le laissa se rendormir, veillant sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, le brun s'agita dans son sommeil, prit d'un cauchemard. Naruto le secoua donc doucement en l'appellant, le réveillant. Il remarqua alors ses yeux fiévreux et la sueur sur son front. Il retourna donc dans la salle de bain et revint avec un autre linge humide qu'il posa sur le front de Sasuke pour faire baisser la température.

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger Sasuke.

- Pas faim.

- Tu devrais quand même manger un peu.

Sasuke ne répondit et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Naruto garda alors le silence et baissa la tête, ses petites oreilles de renard tombant sur son crâne. Il finit par revenir dans le lit et se serre contre Sasuke, espérant l'aider à se rendormir. Il sentit alors sa température élevée. Il était brûlant et trempé de sueur.

- Je crois que tu es malade Sasuke.

- Non.

- Tu as de la fièvre.

- Non.

Naruto finit par se redresser et le força à le regarder. Il vint alors coller son front au sien, sentant nettement la chaleur qui y régnait. Sasuke, surpris par son geste, finit par le serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, comme oubliant tout. Mais le blondinet reprit vite pied avec la réalité. Son ami était malade mais refusait de l'admettre. Il le regarda donc dans les yeux.

- Si Sasuke... tu es bûlant.

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de le dire ?

- Je suis pas malade.

- Si tu l'es.

- N'importe quoi.

- Sasuke, c'est mal d'être malade ?

- Lâche moi.

Naruto soupira et se releva, lachant Sasuke. Celui ci le regarda avant de se lever à son tour. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas malade. Il ne voulait pas être un faible. Il serait fort. Pourtant, on pouvait voir que sa démarche était hésitante, comme s'il risquait de tomber à tout moment.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas malade.

- Est ce que c'est mal d'être malade ? Demanda Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas malade.

- Je te demande juste si c'est mal.

- Non c'est pas mal... pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux pas dire que tu l'es alors ?

- Parce que je suis pas un faible.

- Etre malade veut pas dire être faible.

- Si.

Sasuke avait répondu cela en regardant méchament Naruto. Celui ci, sous se regard, baissa la tête. Pourquoi le regardait il comme ça tout d'un coup ? Il s'en sentit mal, comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il voulait pas le juger, il voulait juste qu'il aille bien. Il releva la tête pour parler mais Sasuke le devança.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Cette simple phrase suffit à anéantir un peu plus Naruto. Sasuke ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés. Il le mettait dehors. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient amis. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était sorti, qu'il avait affronté sa peur. Pourquoi l'abandonner maintenant ? Mais Naruto ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il rebaissa la tête et murmura une dernière phrase avant de s'enfuir.

- J'ai pas de chez moi.

Sasuke le regarda s'enfuir avant de retourner se coucher, se sentant très mal. En sortant de chez son ami, Naruto se cogna à quelqu'un. C'était Iruka qui, une fois ses cours terminés, était venu voir comment ils allaient. Il fut un peu surpris de voir le petit blond sortir si vite de chez Sasuke. Il semblait s'être remis de son état de choc de la veille. Pourtant, autre chose semblait le tourmenter. Au moment où il allait parler, Naruto prit la parole, le surprenant encore.

- Je suis désolé... me frapper pas je recommencerais pas...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Iruka avait dit cela en se penchant sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Iruka sensei !

Naruto avait été surpris de la réaction de la personne qu'il avait bousculé et avait relevé la tête vers elle. C'est là qu'il avait reconnu son professeur. Il resta alors un moment contre lui, essayant d'oublier la douleur du rejet de Sasuke. Iruka le laissa faire, caressant ses cheveux juste entre ses deux oreilles de renard. Il était si mignon comme ça. Mais c'était quand même étrange que le sceau n'ait pas empêché cela. Puis, regardant la maison du brun, il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas avec lui. Quelque chose était arrivé ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Naruto, tu n'es pas avec Sasuke ?

- Sasuke est malade... il m'a dit de rentrer chez moi...

- Il faudrait plutôt aller chercher un médecin.

- Il dit qu'il est pas malade, mais il est brûlant...

- Bon viens, allons chercher un médecin.

Iruka prit donc la main de Naruto et marcha vers l'hôpital avec lui. L'enfant resta proche de lui, craignant de nouveaux ennuis avec les villageois. Même s'il savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose avec son sensei, on effaçait pas plusieurs années de peur d'un seul coup. Ils marchèrent côté à côté, en silence, jusqu'à arriver devant les portes de l'hôpital. Ils y entrèrent et Iruka parla à l'infirmière de l'accueil pour demander un médecin pour Sasuke. Celle ci lui dit donc qu'elle allait appeler un médecin et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Naruto leva alors les yeux vers Iruka.

- Sensei... Ca ira pour Sasuke ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Il vit Naruto baisser les yeux et le serra contre lui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Sasuke est résistant.

- J'espère Sensei.

En vérité, Iruka avait sa petite idée sur la maladie de Sasuke. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il fallait agir très vite. Et surtout, il fallait trouver le bon médecin. Ce n'était pas n'importe lequel qui pourrait l'aider. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait retourner voir Sasuke. Le médecin les rejoindrait là bas.

- Viens Naruto, retournons chez lui pour attendre le médecin.

- Mais Sasuke veut pas. Il a dit que je devais rentrer.

- Viens Naruto...

Naruto ne protesta pas plus et le suivit, tenant toujours sa main. Ils refirent donc le chemin en sens envers, retournant dans la demeure des Uchiwa. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet, Iruka réfléchissant à la maladie de Sasuke et Naruto espérant que son ami ne lui en voudrait pas pour tout à l'heure. Ils arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps que le médecin devant la maison. Ils entrèrent donc et le médecin monta directement dans la chambre. Iruka et Naruto restèrent en bas, attendant tranquillement. Le médecin entra donc dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dernier se redressa assez violement, prêt à attaquer la personne qui osait pénétrer ainsi chez lui. Le médecin leva les mains en signe de paix pour le calmer.

- Du calme. Je suis médecin.

- Je ne veux pas vous voir.

Malgré cette hostilité, le médecin s'approcha du malade qui refusait d'admettre qu'il l'était. Il posa alors sa main sur son front, constatant facilement la fièvre qui s'y trouvait. Sasuke frappa son bras pour qu'il ne le touche plus et n'arrêta pas de gesticuler pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'examiner. Alors que le médecin lui demandait de se calmer parce que ce n'était pas bon dans son état, le brun se leva de son lit, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas malade. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire seul, il descendit pour rejoindre Iruka et Naruto. Sasuke le suivit. Il voulait savoir qui avait prévenu le médecin. Il arriva dans le salon, aussi blanc que la neige. Le petit renard le vit et se leva, inquiet.

- Sasuke !

- Ah, c'est toi...

- Moi ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais pas malade.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il prenait cela comme une accusation. Accusation très difficile à encaisser quand on sait que Sasuke était son tout premier ami. Son seul ami. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il avait peur de se retrouver encore tout seul. Finalement, il releva les yeux, comme prit d'une nouvelle détermination. Il regarda son ami, le défiant d'oser contredire ce qu'il allait dire.

- Pas malade ? Tu as de la fièvre, tu es tout blanc et tu tiens à peine de debout. Tu veux le faire croire à qui que tu es pas malade ? A nous ou à toi ?

- Je ne suis pas malade.

- Sasuke, plus vite on te soignera mieux ce sera. Cette fois, c'était Iruka qui avait prit la parole.

- Tu veux montrer quoi Sasuke ? Même quelqu'un de très fort peut tomber malade, déclara Naruto en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je ne retournerais pas à l'hôpital.

- Tu peux rester ici, répondit le petit renard.

Sasuke le regarda avant de finalement s'évanouir, vaincu par la fièvre. Naruto le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le porta alors de son mieux sur le canapé et le médecin put enfin l'examiner. Après avoir réalisé un examen complet, il s'approcha de Iruka et demanda à lui parler en privé. Ils laissèrent donc Naruto et Sasuke ensemble et allèrent dans la cuisine. Le médecin se tourna ensuite vers lui et commença à parler.

- Je pense que c'est un contre coup.

- Un contre coup ?

- Vous savez que...

- Que sa famille a été tué, oui je le sais. Iruka avait complété ses paroles par automatisme. Qui ne savait pas, hormi les enfants, que le clan Uchiwa avait été décimé ?

- Non, je parlais de ce que son frère lui a fait subir.

- Qu'a t il fait ? Iruka ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Ah, vous n'êtes pas au courant. Alors je ne vous en parlerais pas.

- Comme vous voulez. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il aille mieux.

- Il faut mieux le ramener à l'hôpital.

- Désolé de vous contredire mais je doute qu'il accepte d'y aller, contra Iruka.

- Vu son état, il ne donnera pas son avis. Il faut prévenir l'Hokage. Il est au courant pour lui.

- Alors je vais le prévenir.

- Et moi je l'emmène à l'hôpital, conclut le médecin.

- J'espère pour vous qu'il ne se réveillera pas sur le chemin.

Iruka s'en alla donc prévenir l'Hokage de l'état du jeune Uchiwa qui était toujours inconscient sur le canapé. Naruto était toujours à ses côtés, serrant sa main et veillant sur lui. Il était tellement inquiet. Le médecin revint vers eux et prononça une formule typique des ninjas médecins qui fit apparaître une civière. Il allongea ensuite Sasuke dessus et l'emmena à l'hôpital, suivit de près par Naruto. Arrivé à destination, le petit brun fut emmené dans une chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à part attendre l'Hokage. D'ailleurs, ce dernier vit justement Iruka se présenter devant lui pour lui expliquer la situation avec Sasuke. Celui ci décida donc de se diriger vers l'hôpital pour s'assurer de son état. Iruka décida de l'accompagner et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils allèrent voir le jeune Uchiwa. Iruka rejoignit les enfants alors que l'Hokage interrogeait le médecin.

- Je vous avais prévenu Hokage sama.

- Qu'aurions nous pu faire de toute façon ?

- Je ne peux pas le sortit continuellement de cet état.

- Et que voulez vous faire ? demanda l'hokage, inquiet.

- Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui puisse le soigner.

- Sasuke refuse déjà de reconnaître qu'il est malade.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne peut accepter son état ? En ce moment il voit en boucle ses parents mourir.

- Une seule personne peut l'aider à penser à autre chose... c'est en regardant Naruto que l'hokage avait prononcé cette phrase.

- Oui, si on réussit à le réveiller.

- Il y a un moyen ?

- Ma technique ne fonctionne pas puisque nous en sommes revenu au point de départ. Je connais un seul ninja pouvant le sortir du magekyou sharingan de son frère.

- Qui est ce ?

- Tsunade... mais elle n'est pas revenu au village depuis la mort de son fiancé.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de la faire revenir, intervint l'hokage, pensif.

- Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir. Je m'occupe de maintenir Sasuke.

- Très bien.

- Hokage sama, l'enfant qui est avec lui... doit il rester avec lui ?

- Il s'appelle Naruto. Il vous dérange ? L'hokage le regarda de manière assez sévère en posant cette question.

- Il me gènera si les villageois viennent ici pour passer leurs nerfs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne restera pas près de lui. Il va aller chercher Tsunade.

- Vous le laissez sortir du village ? demanda le médecin avec surprise.

- Il ne sera pas seul.

- Oui mais quand même.

- Il sera peut être la clé pour ramener Tsunade.

- Vous en faites vraiment qu'à votre tête Hokage sama.

- Je cherche des solutions contrairement à certains. Allez, au travail.

L'Hokage rejoignit donc Iruka et Naruto au près de Sasuke. Il observa l'enfant en silence, inquiet pour lui. Il savait que le pouvoir du frère aîné des Uchiwa était très puissant et qu'il ne serait pas facile de ramener le plus jeune. Mais il ne fallait pas traîner. Car plus Sasuke serait prisonnier du magekyou, plus il en souffrirait. Il fallait donc vite ramener Tsunade. Il se tourna enfin vers Iruka et le petit renard.

- Venez avec moi vous deux. J'ai à vous parler.

Iruka le suivit donc. Naruto regarda encore un peu Sasuke avant de les rejoindre. Il aimait pas tellement l'idée de le laisser seul, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ils allèrent tous dans le bureau de l'hokage. Celui ci se réinstalla à son bureau et regarda le ninja et l'enfant. Il savait que ce serait surement dur pour Naruto, mais il fallait qu'il y aille aussi. Enfin, il se décida à parler.

- Iruka, tu vas aller chercher Tsunade.

- Tsunade ?? C'est... une des ninjas légendaires !

- Je sais. Et c'est pour cela que tu dois absolument la ramener.

- Comment je la retrouve ?

- Je te fais confiance pour cela. De plus, tu ne partiras pas seul, ajouta t il.

- D'accord. J'emmène qui ?

- Naruto.

- Euh... Hokage sama, Naruto n'est qu'un enfant. Ce n'est pas dangereux de l'emmener ? Iruka n'était pas trop sur de comprendre.

- Il sera peut être la clé pour la ramener.

- Très bien.

- Tu as compris Naruto ? Demanda l'Hokage en regardant le petit renard. Tu pars avec Iruka.

- Mais... et Sasuke ? interrogea t il inquiet.

- Justement Naruto, intervint Iruka. C'est pour l'aider qu'on y va.

- Elle pourra vraiment l'aider ?

- Oui.

- Alors je viens. Naruto semblait bien décidé.

- Dans ce cas va te préparer pour ce voyage.

- Je dois prendre quoi sensei ?

- Le nécéssaire de voyage. Des vêtements et des armes, expliqua Iruka calmement.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'arme moi sensei...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ça.

- Alors je vais chercher des affaires, déclara Naruto.

- Bien, vas y.

Le petit blond fonça donc faire son sac, voulant faire de son mieux pour aider Sasuke. Il voulait que son ami aille mieux. Il prit le nécéssaire de voyage comme le lui avait dit Iruka avant de finalement le rejoindre. Il trouva son sensei en conversation avec un ninja portant un masque d'anbu. Il les rejoignit en courant.

- Iruka sensei !

- Ah Naruto. Bon, désolé Kakashi mais il est temps pour moi de partir.

Naruto regarda un long moment l'anbu devant lui sans pour autant dire un mot. Iruka le vit et vint caresser sa tête. Il lui sourit avant de l'emmener avec lui. L'autre ninja leur fit un signe d'au revoir. Le petit renard suivit son sensei en silence. Il était inquiet pour Sasuke et espérait que cela irait pour lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son ami maintenant. Ni même jamais. Il ne voulant absolument pas être à nouveau seul. Iruka et Naruto sortirent donc du village ensemble sous le regard haineux des villageois. Le petit renard gardait la tête baissée pour ne pas les voir alors que le ninja levait fièrement la tête lui. Le blond finit pourtant par relever les yeux vers lui.

- Sensei... pourquoi vous ne me haïssez pas comme les autres ?? demanda t il

- Parce que cela serait stupide, répondit Iruka en souriant.

- Stupide ?

- Bien sur. Te rejeter et te haïr ne servirait à rien.

- Alors pourquoi eux ils le font ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Non, je ne sais pas...

Naruto n'ajouta donc plus rien et continua d'avancer à ses côtés, tête basse. Il ne savait plus quoi dire alors il préférait se taire. Ils traversèrent la forêt ensemble, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Malgré son jeune âge, le petit blond avait une assez grand agilité. C'était peut être du au renard. En tout cas, cela leur permettait d'aller plus vite que de simplement la traverser à pied. Après plusieurs heures d'acrobaties à travers les arbres, ils arrivèrent dans un village où Iruka décida de s'arrêter pour y passer la nuit. Naruto, un peu inquiet de la possible réaction des villageois, prit la main de Iruka en pénétrant dans le village. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge en silence. L'enfant ne se priva pas pour autant de regarder toutes les personnes qui les entouraient. Iruka le laissa faire, comprenant assez son besoin de surveiller ses arrières. Il demanda une chambre et y monta. Naruto le rejoignit assez vite, pas vraiment désireux de rester à la vue de tous. Arrivés dans la chambre, ils posèrent chacun leur sac, soufflant un peu. Iruka regarda l'enfant en souriant.

- Naruto, on ressort pour aller aux sources chaudes.

- Des sources chaudes ? Je pourrais y aller ?

- Ben viens avec moi.

- Euh... d'accord.

Naruto avait un peu hésité. Mais au final il se disait qu'avec Iruka il pourrait pas lui arriver grand chose. Il reprit la main de son sensei et sortit avec lui pour aller aux sources chaudes. Iruka paya avant d'aller dans les vestiaires côtés hommes. Naruto commença à se dévêtir avec lui, se demandant si ses oreilles et sa queue de renard ne serait pas un problème. Mais la personne à l'accueil n'avait rien dit à se sujet, donc cela devait aller. Lui et Iruka, uniquement vêtus d'une serviette autour des hanches, allèrent tranquillement dans la bassin où ils entrèrent dans l'eau chaude. Chacun se détendit, profitant de cette chaleur agréable. En même temps, Iruka se demanda comment retrouver Tsunade. Naruto se tourna alors vers lui.

- Sensei... cette femme, pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Je l'ignore.

- J'espère qu'on la trouvera vite...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto.

- Sasuke...

- Il s'en sortira.

- J'espère... Il est mon tout premier ami...

- Oui je sais.

- Il est gentil avec moi... même s'il est parfois un peu distant.

Iruka sourit en l'entendant dire ça. C'était une assez bonne nouvelle qu'il ait réussi à se faire un ami. Aussi bien lui que le jeune Uchiwa. Naruto ne dit rien de plus et ferma les yeux, ses oreilles de renard tombant doucement sur sa tête. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercer par le clapotis de l'eau. L'homme sourit en le voyant et vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le sortir de l'eau. Il se rhabilla avant de rhabiller le petit renard et de le ramener à l'auberge où il le coucha. Naruto, qui avait prit l'habitude de ressentir la chaleur d'une autre personne à ses côtés, chercha à retrouver celle de Iruka. Celui ci sourit en le voyant faire et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Ce petit garçon aurait pu être le plus adorable des petits frères s'il n'avait pas été rejetté par les autres. Il le serra donc contre lui avant de s'endormir aussi. Demain, ils devraient repartir à la recherche de Tsunade. Alors autant avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, aussi bien pour lui que pour l'enfant.

A suivre...


End file.
